Marking Territories
by leo-lehcarth
Summary: Warning: Femmeslash-Willow/Kennedy. One-shot. Jealousy does weird things to people.


_A.N: Here's another one-shot for the Willow/Kennedy community! Haha. Wrote it on a whim, again. Please review if you like it! This takes place in Season 8, after Buffy's encounter with Dark Willow from the future. _

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for my fingers. All credits go to Joss Whedon and his crew for everything in the Buffy-verse. **_

**Marking Territories**

Willow Rosenberg walked into the bedroom, slightly drained from the happenings. First day at New York and she have to deal with a particularly tricky case whereby Buffy got mysteriously transported to the future. Well, at least she got her back; with much tears and hugs of appreciation from Buffy. It wasn't until a few minutes ago did she manage to calm her down and get her to get some sleep.

"Whoa!"

Willow jumped in surprise when someone grabbed her from behind, but relaxed the next moment when she realized that it was just Kennedy. "What are you doing, hon?"

Kennedy closed the door behind her before tightening her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pulling the red-head closer to herself. Grinning slightly, she moved her head closer to Willow's and whispered into her ear huskily.

"Let's just say…I'm feeling a little _bratty _at the moment..."

Willow rolled her eyes heaven-wards. "Tell me something new, baby. How's that cut?"

Snuggling closer, Kennedy shut her eyes for a moment. "Sweet…"

"I'm serious here," she slipped herself around so that she was facing her girlfriend. "Look, serious face."

"You need to relax, Red. Slayer here, remember?"

Willow gave her another stern look.

"All right, all right; I'm fine. It has healed pretty much."

The look on Willow's face dissolved to one of softness. She placed her hand lightly on the Slayer's abs, lightly tracing the bandage beneath the figure-flattering shirt that she had on.

"I'm sorry for being harsh; I-I can't help worrying sometimes…"

Kennedy pulled her into an embrace once again, placing her lips upon her forehead.

"It's okay. I love you." Pulling away, she commented light-heartedly with a chuckle, "I can get pretty bratty at times too, remember?"

Willow smirked. "Only at times?"

"Okay, okay, _most _of the time."

"Including now?"

Willow led the two of them to the bed, sliding onto it herself and rested her back against the headboard. Kennedy grinned, before moving over to lie beside the red-head on her side, resting an arm across the witch's stomach possessively. "You think?"

Feigning a thoughtful look, Willow replied. "I know a brat when I see one."

She smiled before closing the gap between them with a kiss, which Kennedy gladly returned. They broke apart after a while, and Kennedy slowly moved her lips to Willow's neck, trailing the soft skin with light kisses.

"Mhm…Ken…ah!" Kennedy suddenly bit down on a spot and sucked, not hard enough to pierce the skin, but enough to leave a mark. "Playing vamp now?"

Kennedy stopped, gave an appraising look and grinned as she looked back into Willow's face. "No, just marking my territory."

"Marking your- what?"

"_Territory_; baby." She nipped at the red-head's neck again.

Willow frowned and floated the small mirror on the bedside table, grabbing it when it was within reach.

"Kennedy! You've given me…a….a…hickey?!"

"Mhm?" Smacking her lips, the slayer cocked her head to one side with a satisfied look.

"I can't believe you are marki- Wait a minute…You're jealous?! Of Buffy?"

"And you're mine."

Kennedy moved over so that she was straddling her girlfriend's hip, with said girlfriend being deeply amused at that moment. Willow started laughing, while Kennedy frowned down at the girl who was shaking with laughter.

"What? I just wanted to make sure that she does not go all…_experimental _on you!"

The red-head tried to contain her chuckles, but could not help grinning. "Kennedy, I love Buffy; but only as a _sister. _I _love _you._"_

"I just wanted to be sure…She was going all hug-_gay_ and teary over you just now!"

"After a rough trip into the future," Willow shrugged. "Pretty understandable."

Seeing that the brunette still looked unconvinced, Willow pulled her down so that Kennedy's face was just above her own.

"No worries, baby; I'm all _yours."_

Kennedy grinned after a moment's hesitation. And their lips met.


End file.
